Sleepyhead & Hugmebaek
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: "Wah, daebak! Apalagi ini? Kenapa dia keren sekali?" "Aish, jinjja! Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia sangat sangat sangat tampan dan keren dan hoteu!" An exo fanfiction. CHANBAEK. fluffy. Gemas. Schoollife!AU. BXB. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hugmebaek & Sleepyhead! **

**.**

A Chanbaek fanfic

Cast: Baekhyun • Chanyeol

.

Totheyeolandbaek

.

.

 _Sleepyhead posting new picture..._

 _Click.._

Sebuah postingan foto selca seorang lelaki dengan sebuah kacamata berframe besar dengan sign v yang menutupi belahan hidung dan mulutnya terpampang jelas di tablet milik Baekhyun.

"Wah, daebak! Apalagi ini? Kenapa dia keren sekali?"

 _Click sleepyhead profil..._

• _ **Sleepyhead•**_

• _ **Music more than hadid and jenner! Yeah.•**_

 _Scroll..._

 _Scroll..._

 _Scroll..._

 _Scroll..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

"Aish, jinjja! Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia sangat sangat sangat tampan dan keren dan hoteu!"

Baek gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Kakinya bahkan menghentak lantai berkali-kali. Itu semua hanya karena beberapa gambar selca dan random dari sebuah akun bernama " **Sleepyhead** ".

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus pada tugas didepannya terganggu dengan notifikasi yang membuat ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali.

Chanyeol membuka notofikasi instagramnya. Ada beberapa notifikasi like dan comment dari teman serta followernya. Namun ada yang janggal. Sebuah spam dari akun _hugmebaek._

 _Hugmebaek loves 20 pictures of you._

"Hais, kenapa dia membuat spam di profilku?"

Karena penasaran, dia membuka akun yang membuat spam di profil miliknya.

 _Click..._

• _ **Hugmebaek•**_

• _ **18y.o - baecon baecon •**_

Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena profil itu ternyata di privat.

Dia bukan penasaran, tapi spam yang masuk di instagramnya itu membuatnya sedikit geram karena kegiatan asiknya mengerjakan tugas dari Hong Saem jadi terganggu.

Jadi, dia hanya mengabaikan semua itu dan fokus kembali dengan tugasnya.

Tak selang berapa lama, sebuah pesan masuk pada akunnya.

.

.

Baek masih bertahan dengan mari—stalking—si tampan—plus keren—kita.

Baek semakin gemas, padahal itu hanya beberapa foto random si _sleepyhead._

Seperti sebuah foto si _sleepyhead_ sedang tidur diatas sofa dan didadanya ada seekor anjing kecil hitam yang menatap penuh binar ke arah _sleepyhead_. Itu membuat Baek gemas karena si _sleepyhead_ ini ternyata adalah pria yang lembut dan juga _care taker_ yang baik karena dia terlihat begitu sayang dengan anjing itu.

"Heol. Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi anjing kecil yang lucu itu."

Atau foto si _sleepyhead_ yang sedang berada diarea parkir sepeda di sebuah sekolah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren sampai mati. Bagaimana tidak, _Sleepyhead_ terlihat sangat sangat tinggi dan keren dan seksi dan—heol—Baekhyun seperti mengenal seragam yang dipakai _sleepyhead._ Apa itu seperti area parkir sepeda disekolahnya? Ya! Itu sekolahnya. Hangnam Highschool.

Baek pikir bahwa si sleepyhead ini sama satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi Baek ragu karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat _sleepyhead_ ini disekolahnya.

Dan bukankah Baekhyun selalu berangkat dengan sebuah sepeda? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan melihat si _sleepyhead_ ini?

Baek jadi semakin penasaran setengah mati.

Dia ragu, apakah dia harus bertanya atau tidak.

Jadi dengan seluruh niatan dengan mengesampingkan malu yang akan dia tanggung, Baek mengirimkan sebuah pesan di profil _Sleepyhead_.

.

.

 _ **Hugmebaek: hi?**_

 _ **Hugmebaek: =)**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Siapa kau?**_

 _ **Hugmebaek: Uh, Maaf. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya. Apakah kau bersekolah di Hangnam Highschool?**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Apa urusanmu? Berhenti Spam di akunku! Atau aku akan memblokirmu!**_

 _._

 _._

"Ya! Kenapa dia jahat sekali?"

Baek membanting tabletnya karena dia tidak tau harus membalas pesan _Sleepyhead_ ini dengan apalagi. Dia bahkan memulai percakapan dengan sebuah emotikon senyum, tapi lihat apa yang _sleepyhead_ itu lakukan? Dia mengancam akan memblokir akun Baekhyun jika Baekhyun melakukan spam lagi. Heol.

Selain tampan dan juga keren dan juga seksi, Baek berpikir bahwa idolanya itu ternyata juga sedikit antagonis.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Dan kenapa juga dia harus marah karena aku menyukai foto fotonya? Dasar aneh! Harusnya dia beruntung karena punya fans yang imut sepertiku. Aish jinjja!"

Baekhyun menggulung dirinya didalam selimut. Dia gemas dan penasaran bukan main.

Apa boleh buat, dia akan membuktikan sendiri si _sleepyhead_ ini memang teman satu sekolahnya atau bukan keesokan harinya. Ya. Baekhyun sudah bertekad bahkan sampai melupakan tugas dari Ahn Songsaenim.

.

.

"Dasar orang aneh!"

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa akun _hugmebaek_ ini sedikit gila dan seperti penguntit. Kenapa juga dia menanyakan dan buruknya dia tau dimana Chanyeol bersekolah.

Chanyeol pikir tidak ada salahnya dia berkata sedikit culas pada si _hugmebaek_. Semua itu agar si _hugmebaek_ tidak menganggu Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

P.s:

Hei guys, hehe..

Aku kembali lagi dengan sebuah cerita yang picisan banget.

Rencana ini akan aku bikin 2-3 chap aja. Hehe.

Jadi ini awalnya.

Kalo banyak yang suka aku akan lanjut untuk chap selanjutnya lusa.. Hehe.

Please leave your review below this chap, chinguya~~~

(((Hehe fyi, aku ganti penname dari _**parkbaekhy_**_ jadi _ **totheyeolandbaek.)))**_

Love you, totheyeolandbaek 💞


	2. Chapter 2

Udara musim semi di pagi hari adalah udara terbaik di kota Seoul. Bisikan lembut angin yang menyapa dan membelai lembut surai ash brown milik seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi duduk dengan memainkan ponsel dikedua genggaman tangannya.

Beberapa kali melirik ke samping kiri, memastikan orang yang ditunggunya akan segera datang karena heol ini sudah 8 menit sejak dia berdiri di parkir sepeda di Hangnam Highschool.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat bayangan Kyungsoo yang berjalan 7 meter ke arahnya. Segera Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas sekolahnya dan melambai ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hey, maaf aku terlambat. Tatanan rambut ini membuatku harus berada didepan kaca selama 2 jam."

"Ada apa denganmu, Soo?" Baek terkikik melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa dengan tingkahnya yang sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut undercutnya dengn satu tangan memegang ponselnya untuk berkaca.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, masih terus merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau tau, aku suka dengan seseorang Baek. Jadi aku harus menjadi imut atau paling tidak keren agar dia mau berkenalan denganku."

"Eum.. Baiklah. Tapi tunggu! Apa ini?" Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk memegang sisi kiri rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung. Dan panik di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baek, apa? Apa?" Matanya membulat sempurna.

Baekhyun tersenyum usil. Tangannya yang awalnya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo tiba tiba mengacak seluruh rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Bacon!"

.

.

Pelajaran Pak Donghae adalah pelajaran yang sangat membosankan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setuju akan hal itu. Sejarah adalah hal yang membosankan.

Baek melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk memandang ke jendela. Baek mengintip dan terlihat dilapangan ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berada pada jam olahraga.

Baek melirik ke Kyungsoo, yang dengan berani mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah lapangan.

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan Pak Donghae didepan, Soo?"

"Sst, diamlah."

Baekhyun mendecih pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan tingkah temannya.

"Umm, Baek. Nanti saat istirahat kau harus menemaniku ke gedung F ya?" Bisik Kyungsoo disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyesal karena harus menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, karena sekarang si kecil itu sedang mencebikkan bibirnya memberi tatapan memohon.

"Hmm, Arra. Tapi ada apa kita ke gedung F?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, tersenyum senang. Tangannya tiba-tiba memegang tangan milik Baekhyun.

"Rahasia. Hanya lihat saja nanti."

Baek hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu teman sebangkunya itu.

.

.

Pada saat istirahat, Baek dan Kyungsoo bergegas menuju gedung F.

Gedung F berisi siswa kelas 3. Baek sedikit canggung karena dia harus berjalan diantara siswa yang satu tingkat diatasnya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang melirik ke sekitar, seperti mencari seseorang.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menarik tangan Baek. Baek yang kaget menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Hey?"

"Itu dia Baek. Itu dia!" Pekik Kyungsoo tertahan.

Baek menarik pandangannya menuju arah pandang Kyungsoo. Itu, didepan mereka dalam jarak 7 meter ada dua lelaki yang hampir sama tinggi badannya berjalan ke arah mereka.

Salah satunya berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat gelap. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Baek yakin seperti pernah melihat salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Jangan bilang dia orang yang kau sukai, Soo?" Tanya Baek.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kasmaran.

Dua lelaki tadi berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Perbedaan tinggi badan diantara keempat orang itu sangat kentara.

Dan itu terlihat lucu.

Si rambut pirang menatap ke arah Baek tajam.

"Kau, bukankah kau siswa tingkat 2?" Tanya si rambut pirang kepada Baek.

Baek hanya mengangguk dan berakhir dengan menunduk. Detik itu juga, Baek sadar bahwa si rambut coklat yang sedang berdiri menatapnya adalah siapa yang selama ini menjadi idolanya si social media. Si _sleepyhead!_

 _Gotcha!_

"Aah.. Bisakah aku meminta ID Ktalk mu?" Si pirang mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan menawarkan ponselnya ke arah Baek.

Baek mendongak dan menatap si pirang bingung.

"Aku akan memberikan ID Ktalk ku kepadamu, Hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan Baek dan mengambil ponsel si pirang.

"Eumm, baiklah." Si pirang tersenyum ke Kyungsoo.

"Hyung bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Dan temanku ini Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo mengenalkam diri.

"Aku Kai. Dan dia Chanyeol." Si pirang mengenalkan diri kepada Kyungsoo dan Baek.

Baek menatap si rambut coklat yang sedari tadi menatapnya seolah menyimpan kebencian.

Matanya menelisik dan melihat sebuah tindik di antara cuping telinganya.

Gila! Dia sangat sangat tampan dan tinggi dan nyata.

Itu membuat Baek merinding dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo pergi dari gedung F.

Kyungsoo kaget dengan pegerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Kyungsoo segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada Kai dan Chanyeol karena sikap Baek. Kyungsoo akhirnya berpamitan dan mengembalikan ponsel Kai kemudian berlari mengejar Baek.

"Ya Bacon! Tunggu aku!"

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya saling menatap bingung. Apa-apaan adik tingkat mereka itu.

.

.

"Baek? Kenapa kau tadi lari?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyusul Baek yang ternyata berhenti di depan gedung F untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Aku—uh—apa kau tau kalau aku beberapa waktu ini suka stalking di instagram seseorang, Soo?" Baek menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas kembali.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat tadi, orang yang berambut coklat, kakak kelas kita? Dia si _sleepyhead_ itu. Shit! Aku tau itu dia. Dan apa— dia menatapku sangat mengerikan." Baek merinding ketika mengingat tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apa masalahnya dan apa itu _sleepyhead_? Mereka sangat tampan Baek. Apalagi Kai. Ya Tuhan, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena mereka sangat sangat tampan, Baek."

Baek hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat aneh, menyukai kakak tingkat yang luar biasa urakan. Ya walaupun dia tidak menyangka orang yang ternyata selama ini dia stalking sama urakannya.

Dengan tindik ditelinga, itu keren dan urakan dan Baek sangat sangat semakin penasaran. Tapi disatu sisi keraguan mulai merambat.

Apa si Sleepyhead tau bahwa dia yang selama ini stalking dan spam di akun instagramnya? Kenapa tadi dia memandangnya seperti itu?

"Hey Baek, lihat siapa yang mengirim chat!" Pekik Kyungsoo yang sibuk memamerkan ponselnya ke Baekhyun.

"Itu Kai Hyung. Dia bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Heum. Menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo sedikit cemburu.

"Ya, ada apa dengan mulutmu itu? Berhentilah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan Kai hyung mu itu."

"Ya ya.. tapi setidaknya mereka tampan." Bela Kyungsoo. "Oke, aku akan berkata bahwa kau lari karena kau takut dengan temannya."

"Terserah." Baek meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan chat di Ktalknya.

.

.

Chanyeol jelas tidak salah dengar kalau dua orang anak yang tadi salah satunya berteriak tentang bacon atau apapun itu.

Setelah insiden pesan yang dikirim _hugmebaek_ di akun instagramnya, Chanyeol memang menjadi lebih peka terhadap sekitarnya.

"Uh Nini, mereka tadi kelas 2?"

Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Uh-huh! Wae?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran."

Chanyeol mengabaikan Kai dan langsung membuka ponselnya. Dia membuka history pesannya. Masih ada pesan dari _hugmebaek,_ disana masih ada status profil "baecon". Sepeti bacon. Chanyeol makin penasaran.

Profil itu masih dalam mode privat. Satu satunya cara agar bisa tau siapa orang dibalik akun itu adalah dengan mengikuti si _hugmebaek._ Heol! Gila! Jarinya hampir saja menekan tombol "ikuti" yang ada di profil akun itu.

Dan blam!

"Ya! Ya!" Chanyeol melotot pada jarinya dan ponselnya.

"Wae wae wae?"

"Dasar hitam. Apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sengaja jari tak berdosa itu menekan tombol ikuti. Semua itu karena Kai yang tidak sengaja menghindari beberapa siswa di depannya yang sedang bercanda dan reflek membuat dia menyenggol lengan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja oke?"

"Haish jinjjaaa! Mau ditaruh mana mukaku!" Sial.

.

.

 _Sleepyhead mulai mengikuti anda._

 _Konfirmasi. Tolak._

"Heol! Daebak! Heol!"

Baek hampir membanting bangkunya sendiri.

"Yak! Apa? Apa?"

Kyungsoo hampir jantungan. Bagaiamana tidak jika orang didepannya tiba tiba saja berdiri dan berteriak.

"DA. E. BAK! Dia mengikutiku, Soo. Lihat! Dia memfollow instagramku! Astaga. Aku yakin ini pasti mimpi! Heol!"

"Wae? Apa yang daebak dan apa yang mimpi?"

Baek melompat lompat kecil seperti kelinci paskah kegirangan.

Dream do came true. Si tampan Sleepyhead mengikutinya.

"Lihat, kau tau? Si sleepyhead. Dia mengikuti instagramku."

Baek senyum senyum sendiri. Dia hampir kasmaran.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Sangat. "Sleepyhead? Maksudmu Chanyeol hyung?"

"Heol? Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia Chanyeol hyung?"

"Jeez. Bumi memanggil Baek. Apa kau ini tinggal dibawah batu? Jelas aku tau karena dia adalah teman Kai hyung. Aku pasti tau."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Soo. Aku takut dia tau kalo aku selama ini yang sering stalking dan spam diakunnya."

"Hanya konfirmasi saja. Bukankah itu baik? Kalian jadi bisa dekat."

Benar. Konfirmasi saja. Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Tapi tidak. Baek pikir tidak semudah itu karena dia sangat sangat malu jima Chanyeol tau bahwa selama ini dialah si tukang spam akunnya itu.

.

.

 _Sleepyhead send you a message._

 _ **Sleepyhead: Maaf. Itu tidak sengaja.**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Abaikan saja.**_

 _ **Hugmebaek: Hehe, tidak apa. Akan aku konfirmasi.**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Oke. Terimakasih.**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Apa kau siswa kelas 2 tadi?**_

 _ **Hugmebaek: Uh, iya. Maaf karena sudah spam di akunmu.**_

Uh, pesan terakhir hanya dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Itu membuat Baek sedikit kecewa.

"Uh, Baek. Aku tidak tau apa aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Tapi— apa kau mau menemaniku sepulang sekolah nanti ke perpustakaan kota?"

Baek hanya mengangguk. Moodnya sedang sangat buruk. Sangat sangat buruk.

.

.

 _ **Sleepyhead: Apa kau siswa kelas 2 tadi?**_

 _ **Hugmebaek: Uh, iya. Maaf karena sudah spam di akunmu.**_

Chanyeol mengabaikan pesan terakhir Baek.

Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak tau harus membalas apa lagi.

Dia memang beberapa kali pernah melihat Baekhyun. Tapi tidak tau jika dia adalah orang di balik akun hugmebaek.

Chanyeol sendiri memang mengakui sedikit sering memperhatikan si kecil Baek ketika di kantin atau saat dia sedang di jam olahraga.

Baek itu laki-laki. Tapi dia itu imut dan manis. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak melewatkan keindahan dalam hidup. Salah satunya si imut dan manis Baekhyun.

.

Sepulang sekolah, dia diajak Kai ke perpustakaan kota. Chanyeol tau temannya itu ada maunya. Kai tidak biasanya ke perpustakaan. Tugas saja jarang dikerjakan. Apalagi belajar?

Sampai diperpustakaan, disana sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

Perpustakaan cukup sepi karena ini sudah hampir senja.

Tanpa sadar, sedari 10 menit yang lalu Chanyeol memperhatikan si kecil yang sibuk mencari beberapa buku yang Chanyeol tidak tau itu buka apa. Itu sangat tebal seperti novel.

Cahaya yang masuk diantara rak rak membuat hangat suru ruangan.

Baek berdiri diantara rak buku. Cahaya matahari lembut menerpa kulit Baek yang membuatnya berkilau seperti glitter.

Bagaimana kedua mata itu berkedip membuat bulu mata itu bergerak bertabrakan dengan kulit wajahnya yang berkilau.

Itu sangat slow motion dan indah. Dan terbaik karena Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena menciptakan keindahan keindahan didepan matanya. God bless the eyes.

Atau bibir Baek yang mengkilap karena terlihat basah dan apa itu terpaan cahaya matahari membuatnya berkilau?

Chanyeol tidak tau kalau seorang pria bisa seimut dan seindah ini.

Apa dia itu benar manusia? Apa dia itu benar si hugmebaek yang melakukan hal kekanakan dengan spam akunnya?

Baek yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke samping. Disana berdiri Chanyeol yang memang sangat tinggi. Terlihat membelakangi cahaya matahari. Seperti malaikat. Pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar membuat kedua pipinya merona. Tampan dan urakan. Adalah dua hal yang mulai sekaranh jadi favorit Baekhyun.

"Hei?" Chanyeol berdehem dan menghampiri Baek.

"Apa yang kau cari? Kau terlihat sangat fokus dan sibuk."

"Uh, hi hyung. Aku sedang melihat beberapa novel."

"Mau kubantu?"

Baek jadi gelagapan sendiri.

Gila. Mimpi apa Baek sampai Chanyeol mau berbicara secara langsung dengannya? Dan apa itu dengan membantu mencari novel?

Baek diam diam bersyukur dalam hati dan berjanji pada Tuhan bahwa dia akan rajin berdoa dan pergi ke gereja karena sudah membuat si tampan Chanyeol mau berbicara dengannya.

Bias cahaya matahari yang lembut memudarkan rona merah muda di pipi Baek.

"Uh, baiklah. Jadi novel apa yang kau cari?"

.

.

P.s :

Hehe next chap.

Kecepetan kah alurnya?

Terimakasih karena respon kalian hehe.

Meskipun revienya masih dikit. Tapi aku lihat di traffic readernya cukup banyak.

Jadi sesuai janjiku aku up chap 2.

Next kalau review dan readernya nambah lagi aku up chap 3. Hehe

I luve youuu.


	3. chapter 3

Sudah 1 jam Baek dan Chanyeol duduk diantara rak buku perpustakaan. Mereka duduk beralaskan lantai dengan beberapa tumpuk buku dan sebuah novel terbuka didepan Baek.

Baek berhasil membuat Chanyeol bolak balik mengambil beberapa novel terjemahan yang cukup tebal. Tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Dia senang bisa membantu orang lain.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau baca itu?"

"Huh?" Baek membawa arah pandangnya ke samping.

Dari sudut pandang Baek, Chanyeol terlihat sangat sangat indah. Rambutnya yang berkilau karena sinar matahari, seperti ada bubuk peri disetiap helainya. Astaga apa dia itu malaikat?

Dan lihat mata itu. Dua obsidian itu sangat sangat jernih dan coklat dan indah. Baek rasa ia bisa menyelam didalam kedua manik itu selamanya. Sangat tenang dan indah.

Baek merona sendiri.

 _Puk!_

"Tidak panas kok?"

Tangan Chanyeol tiba tiba hinggap di dahi Baekhyun.

Satu detik, dua detik, tangan itu beralih menuju pipi Baekhyun. Kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

Oke. Waktu disekitar Baekhyun berubah menjadi slowmotion. Ini benar benar diluar dugaan.

Matanya gemetar dan sesekali berkedip pelan. Seperti puppy yang bingung.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. "Kau baik? Wajahmu sangat merah." Chanyeol membawa wajahnya sedikit mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Hampir dekat.

Deg deg deg. Jantung Baekhyun bekerja sangat cepat dalam satu detiknya.

Bagaimana tidak, wajah super tampan Chanyeol ada dihadapannya. Pasah tidak cukup dekat. Tapi Baek sudah hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Eh? A—ah, aku haha baik kok haha." Baek menutup wajahnya dengan novel yang tadi dia baca. Itu padahal cukup tebal. Heol. "Haha, kurasa Kyungsoo memanggilku, aku akan melihatnya dulu."

Baek berdiri dengan sangat cepat dan berlalu menuju Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba Baek berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, mendorong Chanyeol untuk kembali masuk kedalam celah antara rak buku. Baek membawa telapak tangannya untuk menutup kedua mata Chanyeol dan salah satunya lagi menutup kedua matanya. Kakinya bahkan sampe berjinjit karena Chanyeol itu sangat tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Baek ikut menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan membuka kedua matanya sendiri.

"Ssst, jangan berteriak begitu, Sunbae. Aishh." Baek mengintip diantara rak buku. Chanyeol yang penasaran pun ikut ikutan mengintip.

"Heol! Kenapa mereka malah berciuman diperpustakaan? Mesum sekali!" Baek menggerutu sendiri.

Dia berbalik untuk mengajak Chanyeol kembali ke tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Tapi..

 _Dugh.._

Hidung dan bibirnya, detik itu juga menabrak sebuah dada bidang berlapis seragam Hangnam Highschool.

Itu milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencium dada Chanyeol sunbae. Secara tidak langsung.

 _Blush..._

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona. Sangat padam.

 _Ottoke. Aku mencium Chanyeol sunbae. Andwee. Ciuman pertamaku? Ommaaaaa!_

Sial. Dia sangat sangat sangat malu. Baek bahkan berdoa dalam hati untuk bisa menghilang sekarang juga. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya seperti patung. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan tingkah Baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengintip apa yang sedang Baekhyun risaukan.

Matanya membola saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Tidak itu bukan ciuman biasa. Itu hanpir seperti french kiss tapi tidak terlalu french kiss.

 _Heol, kenapa mereka berciuman di sini?_

Chanyeol merasa canggung, jadi dia berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali ke tempat mereka tadi duduk, tapi Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu berbalik dan hidung kecil Baekhyun menabrak dadanya.

 _Deggeun deggeun deggeun..._

Dada Chanyeol tiba tiba berdetak tak beraturan. Sangat sangat cepat.

Baekhyun mencium dadanya. Secara tidak sengaja.

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara jantung bodohku ini._

Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun di bawahnya, jadi dia menunduk. Dengan posisi yang seperti itu, membuat hidung Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Sangat harum. Seperti bedak bayi dan vanilla.

Chanyeol diam diam menghirup aroma Baekhyun lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana bisa laki laki punya aroma sangat lembut dan harum seperti ini?

Chanyeol menarik nafas sangat dalam dan hati hati. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

Dia dalam hati berhitung. Dalam hitungan ketiga dia membawa tangannya ke kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Dengan sangat perlahan, dia mendorong bahu itu untuk memberi jarak diantara tubuhnya dan Baekhyun.

Itu semua demi kesehatan detak jantungnya.

.

Hari itu berlalu dengan sebuah kecanggungan diantara mereka berempat. Oh tidak.

.

"Huh, sudah seminggu dia tidak memposting apapun, Soo."

Baek meniup niup rambut poninya sendiri. Semangat hidupnya hampir tinggal 70% hari ini.

Setelah kejadian mencium—Chanyeol Sunbae—dengan tidak sengaja, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan idola tampan dan hot kesukaannya, si Sleepyhead.

Baek hanya bisa melihat ulang tiap postingan Sleepyhead yang sudah ratusan kali dia lihat. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat semangatnya kembali, meskipun bukan sebuah moodbooster yang sepadan dengan kehadiran langsung Chanyeol

"Soo, kau kan dekat dengan Kai sunbae, coba kau tanyakan dimana Chanyeol Sunbae?"

Baek menarik narik lengan seragam Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun kok." Kedua pipi Kyungsoo tiba tiba merona mendengar perkataan Baek.

"Ya! Aku tau kau dekat dengan Kai sunbae. Tolonglah aku, Soo. Aku hampir frustasi. Tidak punya semangat hidup seperti zombie." Baek hampir merengek.

"Ish, baiklah. Nanti akan aku tanyakan. Tapi aku rasa kemarin aku melihat Chanyeol sunbae pulang dengan Namjoo Sunbae."

"Mwo? Mwoyaaa?" Baek berteriak makin frustasi.

Semangat hidupnya makin melemah. Jadi Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran dengan Namjoo sunabe? Si kakak tingkat yang sangat sangat cantik? Hampir jadi favorit di Hangnam Highschool?

Apa karena Chanyeol sunbae punya pacar, jadi setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu Chanyeol sunbae seperti menghilang dari bumi?

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol disibukkan dengan acara les sepulang sekolah. Chanyeol sudah kelas 3, dia bahkan sudah hampir diterima di seoul arts university. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai hasil ujian akhirnya dan dia akan resmi diterima di universitas idamannya itu. Chanyeol memang bukan anak orang kaya. Dia di Seoul tinggal dengan saudara sepupunya yang memang bekerja di Seoul. Keluarganya sendiri ada didesa dipinggir pantai. Chanyeol berusaha keras agar bisa kuliah dengan beasiswa. Jadi meskipun dia tidak kaya, dia harus tetap menjadi orang pintar agar bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

Seperti biasanya, hari ini sepulang sekolah dia segera berlari keluar gedung sekolah, menuju halte di dekat sekolah. Chanyeol memang biasa naik bus. Mau naik apalagi? Sepeda saja dia tidak punya.

"Uh Chanyeol? Apa kau mau ke tempat les?"

Itu Namjoo. Berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol .

"Eh? Namjoo. Ne, apa kau juga?"

"Kita berangkat bersama saja naik mobilku."

"Uh, terimakasih Namjoo. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Ya! Kita kan satu kelas. Tempat les kita juga sama. Ayo!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menurut ajakan Namjoo. Dia berjalan disebelah Namjoo. Tak berselang lama mobil Namjoo datang dan seorang supir membukakan pintu keduanya.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, dari depan gerbang sekolah Baek yang sedang menuntun sepedanya melihat Chanyeol memasuki mobil Namjoo sunbae.

Jadi benar kalau Chanyeol sunbae itu berpacaran dengan Namjoo Sunbae.

Ah mereka cocok sekali. Chanyeol sunbae kan tampan dan tinggi. Sedangkan Namjoo sunbae itu cantik bukan main. Anak orang kaya juga. Mereka sangat serasi.

Baek menunduk, memperhatikan tampilannya sendiri.

Dia merasa sangat kecil. Dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Namjoo Sunbae. Dadanya rata, rambutnya tidak seperti milik Namjoo sunbae dan dia tidak kaya seperti Namjoo sunbae yang kesekolah saja naiknya mobil.

Pantas saja Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran dengan Namjoo sunbae yang sangat cantik itu.

Baek hampir menangis memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat payah jika dibandingkan dengan Namjoo sunbae.

Ah, apa Baekhyun patah hati? Hatinya baik-baik saja kok. Tidak sesakit saat dia mendapat suntikan vaksin pertamanya.

Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Seperti dia tidak lagi semangat pergi ke sekolah atau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya lagi.

Ah~ Sempurna. Semangat hidupnya lah yang hilang.

Seperti matahari yang tidak punya sinar.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan disebelah Baek juga melihat apa yang dilihat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sunbae, dari saat dia masih menjadi Sleepyhead, sampai akhirnya Baek bertemu dengan sosok nyata seorang Sleepyhead.

Kyungsoo menarik sepeda Baek dan mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun menurut meskipun matanya kembali melihat ke arah mobil Namjoo sunbae.

.

.

.

P.s :

Hehe here you go chap 3. Sorry for typos :'(

Euh, sepertinya ini akan jadi sedikit agak panjang,( gajadi cuma 3 chap. Hehe) maaf jika jadi membosankan.

Terimakasih untum reviewnya di chap kemarin. Astaga itu sangat luarbiasa. Aku sangat terharu dan jadi semangat buat up.

Ini masih ada lanjutannya koq.

Hehe Namjoo yang disini aku pakenya Namjoo dari school 2017 ya. Karena dia cantik banget dan kalem. Hehe. (Tolong jangan bash aku :( )

Untuk review dari kyoongloey, terimakasih masukannya. Untuk alurnya memang aku sedikit bikin cepet karena aku takutnya nanti kalau terlalu lambat malah jadi bosenin. Tapi aku rasa kamu bener ini terlalu cepet. Hehe dan penggunaan "sunbae" untuk mengganti hyung sudah aku terapkan ya. Makasih bgt masukannya.

Hehe selamat bertemu kembali di chap selanjutnya.

Iluvyu all, to the yeol and baek.


	4. Chapter 4

Saat disekolah Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya berharap akan melihat atau berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya peri keberuntungan sepertinya tidak memihak pada si kecil itu.

Sudah 2 hari tepatnya setelah kejadian Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dan Namjoo pulang bersama. Pikirannya masih kalut apakah benar idolanya itu berpacaran dengan Namjoo sunbae si cantik dan populer disekolahnya?

Seribu kali dia berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan pulang bersama. Tapi sebuah postingan Namjoo sunbae di instagram membuatnya yakin bahwa Chanyeol dan sunbaenya itu memang berpacaran.

Terlihat sebuat postingan Namjoo, dia sedang bersama Chanyeol. Di foto itu terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang berada seperti disebuah Cafe, dengan latar rak rak buku. Itu seperti sebuah _coffe shop_ yang ada _book storenya_. Didepannya ada buku buku terbuka—buku latihan ujian— dan 3 buah cup es kopi. Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Senyum seperti joker dari telinga ke telinga. Matanya sedikit mengkerut sangking lebarnya ia tertawa. Ditambah dengan sebuah caption ' _belajar tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini_ ' tulis Namjoo dalam postingannya.

"Huh, jadi benar mereka berpacaran?"

Baekhyun malas menekan tombol like pada ponselnya. Heol. Siapa yang mau menekan tombol like pada postingan yang membuat patah hati seperti itu.

Hatinya terasa berat. Dia tidak sepatah hati seperti saat dia putus dengan pacar pertamanya saat SMP dulu. Dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kekaguman luar biasa karena Chanyeol begitu tampan dan keren.

Baekhyun membawa kepalanya berbaring pada meja di depannya. Matanya terpejam. Dia menarik nafasnya pelan pelan. Setiap hitungan 1 sampai 5 dia akan membuang nafasnya. Dengan cara itu saja yang Baekhyun tahu untuk membuat hatinya tidak terasa berat.

Sungguh, jika orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pasti mengira kalau Baekhyun itu sedang patah hati akut. Sangat akut. Sampai sampai pada saat jam istirahat begini dia tidak mau pergi kekantin untuk makan.

"Baek, kau mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak? Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan ajakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sangat sangat drama. Bukannya tidak mempunyai empati, tapi kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti orang baru putus cinta itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia bahkan tidak tau pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Chanyeol dan Namjoo.

"Yak! My baby. Jangan seperti itu. Kau seperti baru putus cinta. Heol. Aku tidak tau kau sangat drama." Kyungsoo berdiri hampir meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempatnya. Tapi dia berbalik. "Dalam hitungan ketiga , kau, bayi besar, harus membawa pantatmu itu berdiri atau aku akan menyeretmu paksa!" Kyungsoo hampir mengancam. Itu membuat Baekhyun jadi merinding.

"Baiklah tuan sok mengatur."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan membawa dirinya berdiri untuk berjalan bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Saat akan memasuki area kantin, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil membuat mood sahabatnya itu membaik. Beberapa kali mereka berdebat tentang apa menu makan siang di kantin hari ini. Apakah telur atau daging. Apakah hari ini susu segar atau yogurt.

Baekhyun mengantri dibelakang Kyungsoo untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Setelah mendapat giliran, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan sambil sesekali mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Karena terlambat datang untuk makan siang, alhasil seluruh tempat duduk hampir terisi penuh. Ada beberapa tempat yang kosong. Itu diujung sekali dekat dengan tempat cuci tangan. Mau tidak mau mereka menuju ke tempat itu.

3 langkah sebelum mereka sampai, tempat itu sudah diduduki oleh beberapa siswi tingkat 3. Mereka semua terlihat sangat urakan. Mereka siswi tapi seragamnya berantakan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati. Ingin melawan tapi gengsi karena mereka semua wanita. Sial. Dimana sekarang mereka harus duduk?

Saat matanya mencoba menelisik ke seluruh ruangan, sebuah lambaian datang dari arah dekat jendela. Itu Kai sunbae yang melambai ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu untuk memberi tahu dimana mereka akan duduk. Baekhyun tidak segera mengikuti Kyungsoo. Dia ragu. Disebelah Kai sunbae, duduk seorang yang membuat hatinya kacau. Chanyeol sunbae.

Antara ingin dan ragu.

Keinginannya sangat besar untuk segera mengekor Kyungsoo dan duduk dengan mereka. Tapi logikanya berkata jangan. Otaknya bertempur dengan hati.

Selama 2 menit dia berdiri diam ditempat, sampai sebuag teriakan dari Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dengan segala keberanian, dia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kai sunbae dan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Hei Baek?"

Itu Kai yang menyapa saat Baekhyun mulai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Otomatis dia berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Uh, hei Sunbae?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kepada Kai dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Tiba tiba saja semangat hidupnya kembali setelah melihat senyuman yang baru saja dia dapat. Senyuman itu. Senyum maut Chanyeol sunbae.

Melupakan dramanya yang ngambek dan mogok makan hanya karena pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol dan Namjoo yang berpacaran.

Baekhyun pikir dia bisa hamil saat itu juga hanya karena senyuman Chanyeol.

Keringat dingin merambat disekitar pelipisnya. Gugup bukan main. Hatinya bahkan bertalu talu kencang. Matanya tidak sanggup menatap sosok didepannya. Bibirnya terkulum menahan senyuman bahagia atas sosok didepannya.

Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa makan siang dengan Chanyeol didepannya. Bonus sebuah senyuman tampan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun jadi tidak fokus dengan makan siangnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan juga Kai sunbae yang sudah asik dalam sebuah obrolan.

"Hei Baek? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol yang menunjuk makan siang miliknya. "Tidak kok. Ini enak. Hehe."

"Kenapa tidak dimakan kalau begitu?" Chanyeol menyumpit sebuah daging dan memberikan kepada Baekhyun. "Makanlah yang banyak agar kau tumbuh tinggi dan pintar, Baek."

"Ne~"

Chanyeol. Sunbae. Baru. Saja. Berbagi. Makanan. Dengannya.

Baekhyun merona padam dikedua pipinya. Dia melahap daging pemberian Chanyeol dan menunduk dalam. Hatinya tidak karuan. Sangat sangat luar biasa senang.

Tidak peduli Chanyeol punya pacar atau tidak, kalau sikap sunbae tampannya itu semanis ini, Baekhyun yakin dia lama lama akan jatuh cinta dan cinta mati pada Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dia punya pacar atau tidak, Baekhyun akan tetap menyukai sosok didepannya ini.

"Hai semuanya. Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi keempat sosok tadi.

Itu Namjoo. Dengan sebuah gelas berisi minuman berwarna kuning —seperti _lemonade_ atau semacamnya, tiba tiba duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melongo. Bumi seperti baru saja menjatuhkannya dari langit. Astaga.

Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai sunbae hanya mengangguk angguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kenapa juga Namjoo sunbae datang disaat seperti ini? Pikir Baekhyun. Merusak mood Baekhyun saja.

"Uh hei Namjoo. Kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Namjoo.

"Aku sedang diet." Namjoo menggoyangkan gelas _lemonade_ nya dihadapan mereka semua. "Uh hei, kalian dari kelas 2 kan? Aku Namjoo. Salam kenal." Namjoo memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari mereka berdua.

"Ckk. Kau ini sudah sangat kurus. Kenapa diet? Makanlah dengan baik."

Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Namjoo. Baekhyun seketika sepeti di jatuhkan untuk kedua kalinya. Hatinya yang baru saja sembuh dari kerisauan, kembali terkoyak dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Tangannya dia bawa turun ke pahanya sendiri. Mengepal kuat di bawah sana.

Dia tidak marah. Dia hanya kesal. Atau mungkin patah hati lagi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun mencoba mencari sebuah kepastian.

"Uh, sunbae.. apa kalian berdua berpacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol berkata tidak. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa kedua orang itu memang bukan sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo gemas sendiri karena dia juga penasaran akan hubungan kedua orang itu.

Namjoo menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Apa kami terlihat seperti itu? Apa kami begitu serasi?" Tanya Namjoo.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Sesekali matanya melirik sosok didepannya. Tapi dialihkan kembali ke makan siangnya di meja.

Jadi benar mereka berpacaran? Ah~ Chanyeol sunbae diam saja kan? Berarti secara tidak langsung dia menyetujui ucapan Namjoo sunbae kan? Tangan yang semula hanya mengepal itu kini berubah menjadi mencengkeram seragam sekolahnya sampai kusut.

Baekhyun seperti dipermainkan perasaannya. Tuhan sangat kejam ya padaku. Baru 5 menit yang lalu aku merasa hidup, sekarang sudah ingin aku mati karena sakit hati.

Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Tau jika memang mereka berpacaran, kenapa Chanyeol harus bersikap manis dan berbagi makan siang dengan dirinya? Kenapa membuat Baekhyun jadi berharap lagi.

Baekhyun tau benar jika dia hanya sebatas suka pada Chanyeol. Tapi sikap Chanyeol yang manis dan perhatian membuat Baekhyun kembali berharap.

Kyungsoo membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di bawah meja. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya.

"Maaf Kyung, tapi aku rasa aku sudah selesai makan siangnya. Aku permisi dulu."

Baekhyun membawa nampan makan siangnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Ekor matanya sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang melihatnya bingung.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya pelan. Matanya menuju ke arah Kai dihadapannya dengan tatapan sedikit meminta tolong. Kai yang ditatap demikian membuang nafas pelan, menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu.

Kai berdehem pelan, mengambil gelas dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Ya, Namjoo, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Eoh? Aku?" Namjoo menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Ne~ kenapa kau malah berkata kalau kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain? Dan kau Chanyeol? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Chanyeol membawa atensinya ke arah Kai.

"Aku?" Matanya membola bingung. "Kenapa aku?"

Kai memutar matanya malas. Chanyeol itu bodoh dan idiot.

"Mereka ini tidak pacaran Soo." Jelas Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Huh~ dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo jengah melihat kebodohan yang dilakukan ketiga orang didepannya ini. "Dasar tidak peka." Kyungsoo menjatuhkam sendoknya sedikit kasar. "Baekhyun itu menyukaimu Sunbae. Sudah lama. Tapi kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali?"

Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku? Baekhyun menyukaiku?"

"Ne~ dia sudah lama kagum padamu. Itulah mengapa dia suka stalking akun instagrammu."

Chanyeol berdehem karena gugup. Mukanya merah karena malu.

"Aah~ aku rasa ada kesalah pahaman disini." Namjoo melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dia jadi tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun. "Hei Yeol, cepat kejar si imut itu. Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya." Namjoo menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang pintu keluar kantin. Sosok Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Hei, tunggu apa lagi idiot? Cepat kejar dia." Itu Kai yang menepuk sebelah bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lantas berdiri dan membawa nampannya untuk dikembalikan ke tempat yang disediakan dan segera melangkah keluar dari kantin untuk mengejar adik tingkatnya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari sepanjang koridor tapi tidak mendapat sosok Baekhyun dimanapun. Padahal dia sudah berlari diseluruh gedung tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Dia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Dengan cepat dia membuka aplikasi instagram dan mencari profil milik _Hugmebaek_.

 _ **Sleepyhead: Baek, kau dimana?**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Baek?**_

 _ **Sleepyhead: Aku mencarimu dimana mana tapi kau tidak ada.**_

Pesan yang Chanyeol kirim sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau lagi harus menghubungi Baekhyun darimana. Pasalnya hanya instagramnya lah satu satunya kontak yang Chanyeol punya. Tak ada yang lain. Dia belum sempat meminta Id Ktalk Baekhyun.

Saat akan kembali mencari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat beberapa siswa tingkat 2 yang sedang berjalan disekitar lapangan bola. Chanyeol pernah melihat beberapa dari mereka berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin mereka teman sekelas Baekhyun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bertanya pada anak anak itu.

"Permisi. Apa kalian tau Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Bacon?" Seorang siswa menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Uh ya. Bacon. Apa kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit lucu dengan panggilan Baekhyun diantara teman-temannya.

"Uh aku tidak melihatnya. Apa kau melihatnya?" Siswa tadi bertanya pada beberapa teman disampingnya.

"Aku rasa tadi aku melihatnya. Dia seperti berlari ke arah atap gedung D."

"Ah~ terimakasih." Chanyeol melirik ke arah _name tag_ diseragam siswa tadi. "Terimakasih, Taeyong-ssi."

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke arah yang disebutkan oleh siswa bernama Taeyong tadi.

Nafasnya hampir habis karena dia harus berlari sekita 100 meter dan naik tangga sampai 3 lantai. Keringat sudah berkumpul diseluruh dahinya saat dia membuka knop pintu didepannya.

Chanyeol menelisik keseluruh area itu dan mendapati sosok yang beridri membelakanginya. Terlihat kecil dengan bahu yang sempit. Dan sangat imut. Surainya beberapa terbang karena angin. Indah.

Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Dia menetralkan nafasnya sebelum menghampiri sosok yang sedang berdiri diantara kolam renang dan pagar teralis pembatas.

Chanyeol melangkah untuk lebih dekat ke Baekhyun. Tangannya dia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati sosok kecil itu.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Chanyeol yakin kalau sosok didepannya itu sedang menangis. Terlihat dari kedua bahunya yang naik turun dan beberapa kali seperti sesenggukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sosok didepannya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Bagaiaman nafasnya sedikit terengah dan hidung yang merah. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat itu, Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Itu sangat cantik.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan hidung yang merah begitu, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Disana sudah berdiri sosok menyebalkan dan sayangnya sangat disukainya itu. Dengan tangan yang berada di kedua kantong celana. Tatapan mata yang teduh melihat tepat obsidian Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan senyuman idiot yang sangat tampan itu. Baekhyun hampir mendidih dari dalam. Tampan sekali. Sialan.

Membuat Baekhyun malah makin menjadi tangisnya.

Chanyeol kelabakan sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang bukannya behenti menangis malah makin menjadi tangisnya.

Chanyeol segera membawa langkahnya mendekat ke Baekhyun.

Dalam jarak satu langkah, tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kepala Baekhyun. Menepuknya lembut 3 kali. Kemudian mengelus surai itu. Menenangkan.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis setelahnya. Tapi masih sesenggukan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Matanya yang pedih karena menangis, menyipit karena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Jangan menangis lagi, heum?" Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak hiks menangis."

"Apa ini tidak menangis namanya?" Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Baekhyun yang merah.

"Hiks.. aku benar tidak menangis. Lagipula untuk apa juga aku menangis."

"Benar. Untuk apa kau menangis karena hal yang tidak benar, heum?"

Baekhyun membatu Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Namjoo." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung. "Jadi berhenti menangis dan dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun membawa matanya kembali menatap sosok tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Namjoo. Aku memang dekat dengannya karena dia teman sekelasku. Aku berteman dengannya seperti aku berteman dengan Kai. Jadi jangan salah paham lagi, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham akan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kata Kyungsoo, kau menyukaiku?" Baek melotot sempurna. Pipinya mendadak memerah sempurna seperti hidungnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun terkekeh lucu.

"Tidak usah malu. Tidak apa apa untuk menyukai seseorang. Itu hakmu, Baek."

"T-tapi.. aku t-takut Sunbae akan benci padaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus?"

"Aku takut hiks sunbae tidak menyukaiku. Chanyeol sunbae sangat tampan hiks dan keren. Sunbae juga pintar dan populer. Aku hiks takut kalo sunbae benci padaku karena sunbae disukai oleh lelaki pendek dan juga jelek sepertiku hiksss." Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Chanyeol gemas bukan main melihat sikap kekanakan sosok ini. Dia mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Membawa Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Chanyeol sunbae memeluknya. Dengan sengaja. Astaga naga. Baekhyun ingin mati bahagia rasanya.

"S-sunbae?" Suaranya menegang. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Ingin membalas pelukan Chanyeol tapi dia ragu. Dia bahkan belum percaya kalau Chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini. Seperti mimpi di siang hari.

"Ssst..." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Siapa bilang Baekhyun itu jelek? Baekhyun itu sangat manis. Adik tingkat yang sangat manis."

"S-sunbae?"

"Hehe maafkan aku Baekhyunaa. Aku sebenarnya sudah sering memperhatikanmu saat kau sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Atau saat kau sedang makan di kantin dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa namamu. Aku hanya tau kau itu siswa kelas 2."

"Aku tidak tau ini perasaan suka atau bukan, tapi aku sangat tertarik denganmu sejak awal semester ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak berusaha untuk memulai semuanya dengan baik."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Baekhyun yang masih menegang di tempat.

"S-sunbae.. aku t-tidak tau harus berkata apa."

"Rileks oke? Aku hanya berkata apa yang aku rasakan."

"Tapi sunbae— kau seperti sedang menyatakan cinta."

"Hehe. Dasar kau ini." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kepolosan Baekhyun. "Apa aku seperti sedang memintamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Eung..." Baek merona sendiri. Padahal Chanyeol hanya bertanya. Bukan memintanya.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja aku memang pacarmu kalau begitu."

"Euh?" Baekhyun melongo atas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Lihatlah itu. Sangat lucu. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Hari pertama kita , heum?"

Hatinya seperti digelitiki sejuta bintang. Perutnya seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu kupu.

Dia dan Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran?

Tuhan tidak sedang bermain-main dengan perasaannya kan? Tuhan tidak sedang menjebaknya kan?

.

.

.

P.s:

Hehe wkwk lama bgt baru up ya. Maaf :"

 _._

Jadi guys, sebenernya Chanyeol dah lama merhatiin Baek, tapi kan Chanyeol orangnya pasif jadi dia gamau kenalan duluan sama Baek. Hehe :p next chap ada ena enanya ngga ?

.

Jadi guys, jangan lupa vote Exo di AAA dan Mwave ya.

Eum (disini ada yang follow rp baekby sama ceyeyeoll ngga? Duh gemay berat sama rp-an mereka).

 _Figthing! Dan terimakasih utk semua reviewnya. Gila aku seneng banget banyak review yang memberi masukan buat kebaikan ff ini. Thanks guys, aku tau ini ff masih banyak kurang dari segi plot dan alur yg kecepetan jadi maafkan aku okay... Masukan kalian bikin aku semnagat untuk lebih memperbaiki lagi cara nulisku. Hehe thankssss a lot. :*_

 _To the yeol and baek._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hari pertama**_.

"Hari pertama kita , heum?"

Hatinya seperti digelitiki sejuta bintang. Perutnya seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu kupu.

Dia dan Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran?

Tuhan tidak sedang bermain-main dengan perasaannya kan? Tuhan tidak sedang menjebaknya kan?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kaki Baekhyun seperti melemas seketika. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak ketika orang yang dia kagumi dengan gamblang mengajaknya berpacaran—oh tidak, itu bukan ajakan. Itu sebuah pernyataan. Ya. Dia dan Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran. Dan ini adalah hari pertama.

"Apa kau akan terus mengabaikan pacarmu ini?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun gemas.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan didepannya itu. Dia masih merasa semua ini hanya imajinasinya, sampai ketika Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungilnya.

Lihat, saat diam saja, Baekhyun itu imut sekali. Ahh~ Chanyeol sepertinya memang suka dengan sosok didepannya ini.

"Kesini, ikut aku!"

Chanyeol menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggam dan membawa tubuhnya ke sudut untuk duduk didekat kolam renang di gedung itu. Ditempat itu terdapat taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga matahari.

Baekhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ke arah tangan yang digenggam oleh pacar barunya itu. Bagaimana tangan besar milik sunbaenya itu melingkupi telapak tangannya dengan pas. Bibirnya terkulum menahan senyuman yang dari tadi ingin berkembang.

Saat mereka berdua telah duduk dengan bersandar pada tembok, Chanyeol masih saja menggenggam tangan milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangan yang bertautan itu berada di atas paha milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam diam mencuri pandang bergantian antara tangan yang saling bertautan itu dan juga ke arah orang disampingnya. Chanyeol taunya sedang memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini manis sekali, ya?" Ratusan atom semburat pink seperti terkumpul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak merona ketika pacarmu sendiri berkata bahwa kau sangat manis? Duh. "Dan lihat itu, kau merona lucu sekali. Aah aku tidak menyangka punya pacar yang seimut ini. Semua orang pasti akan iri."

"Eh— aku tidak merona. Dan aku tidak seimut itu untuk membuat orang iri. Kau berlebihan, sunbae!" Baekhyun cepat cepat menarik kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang masih bertautan dengannya. Malah dia makin erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Sst. Biarkan seperti ini. Okay? Tanganmu hangat. Aku suka." Chanyeol membawa punggung tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia genggam untuk dikecup.

"S-sunbae?" Matanya membola melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun makin merona. Degupan jantungnya bahkan sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Senyumnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, perlahan mengembang dengan sempurna. Semuanya terasa seperti drama drama saja.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu keberanian dari mana untuk mengecup tangan milik Baekhyun. Itu terjadi tanpa sadar. Seperti sebuah dorongan dari hati. Chanyeol sangat menyukai tangan halus milik Baekhyun. Bagaimana wangi vanilla yang ada di tangan kecil itu. Membuat perasaan Chanyeol merasa tenang. Ditambah dengan hembusan angin dari tempat mereka duduk, Chanyeol rasa rasanya ingin membolos pelajaran saja dan berlama lama dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Sunbae, sebaiknya kita kembali." Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi keduanya. Tangannya yang bebas menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan membawa atensinya ke arah tautan tangan itu. Dia kembali mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, yang secara tidak langsung membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun merona padam—lagi.

"Heuh, baiklah. Padahal aku ingin membolos saja. Tapi aku tidak mau memberi pengaruh buruk pada pacarku ini, baiklah. Ayo kita kembali."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke gedung milik Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor, Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangan milik Baekhyun. Mereka sepertinya terlambat karena disepanjang koridor tidak ada satupun siswa.

Saat sampai didepan kelas, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya. "Sudah sampai. Belajarlah dengan baik. Okay?"

"Ne sunbae. Kau juga~" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan eyesmile lucu yang membuat Chanyeol ikut tertular untuk tersenyum.

Hari pertama dan terlambat masuk kelas.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum membuka pintu dihadapannya. Menyiapkan hatinya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia terlambat masuk kelas. Dia bukan anak rajin, tapi dia juga tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran. Jadi dia termasuk siswa yang biasa saja atau mungkin siswa yang mau cari aman saja.

Dalam hati Baekhyun berhitung sampai tiga, dan saat membuka pintu kelasnya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Matanya menelisik kedepan ruang kelas dan kosong, tidak ada guru.

Dia membuang nafas lega. Mulai berjalan masuk kelas menuju mejanya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kyungsoo langsung menyerang saat Baekhyun sampai di mejanya.

Baekhyun senyum senyum sendiri. Membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Pasalnya baru setengah jam yang lalu anak disampingnya ini menahan amarah dan cemburu, tapi sekarang sudah bahagia seperti menang lotre.

"Yak! Aku rasa kau ini gila, Baek."

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terbayang tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol sunbae.

Dia jadi gemas sendiri kalau mengingat semuanya. Pipinya merona, hatinya berdetak kencang ketika membayangkan bekas semu bibir Chanyeol sunbae yang tercetak di punggung tangannya. Bagaimana Chanyeol sunbaenya yang tampan itu tersenyum. Dan mencium tangannya. Baekhyun membawa tangannya yang tadi dicium Chanyeol untuk dia cium sendiri. Ahh, Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan aroma sunbaenya ditelapak tangannya.

Saat dia sibuk dengan segala imajinya, ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah IDKtalk baru, mengirim sebuah pesan.

 **Sleepyhead: Hei. Ini aku, Chanyeol.**

 **Sleepyhead: Simpan ID ku okay?**

 **Sleepyhead: Selamat belajar, sayang.**

 **Hugmebaek: Hei :)**

 **Hugmebaek: Terimakasih sunbae. Kau juga. Tapi aku sedang tidak ada guru.**

 **Sleepyhead: Aku merindukanmu.**

 **Hugmebaek: Wow, kau lucu sunbae. Kita bahkan baru berpisah 5 menit yang lalu.**

 **Sleepyhead: Pacarku sangat manis, bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukannya setiap detik?**

 **Hugmebaek: Sunbae! Aku tidak manis.**

 **Sleepyhead: Ohya? Pacarku paling manis saat merona.**

 **Hugmebaek: Aku tidak merona! Kau menyebalkan sekali sunbae.**

 **Sleepyhead: Tapi kau suka? Iyakan?**

 **Hugmebaek: Tidak!**

 **Sleepyhead: Katakan itu pada kesayanganku yang sedang merona. Hehe~**

 **Sleepyhead: Pulang bersama?**

 **Hugmebaek: / Oke.**

 **Hugmebaek: Sampai bertemu 2 jam lagi. :***

"Aish~ hatiku ingin meledak!" Tiba tiba Baek berteriak dan memeluk Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Byun Baek!"

.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun diparkir Hangnam Higschool. Chanyeol berdiri tepat disebelah sepeda milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan Kyungsoo tiba tiba merasa panik sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat sosok pacar tampannya berdiri 5 meter dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo ya berhenti dulu~ aku sangat malu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas melihat kepanikan Baekhyun yang tanpa alasan.

"Kau ini gila atau apa? Kenapa harus malu dengan pacarmu sendiri?"

"Aish, kau ini. Pergilah. Kau tidak membantu."

"Ya tanpa kau suruh aku juga mau pergi. Kai sunbae sudah menungguku." Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Aish~ dasar sahabat macam apa itu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang meliht kehadiran Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu sunbae." Baekhyun membungkuk.

"Hei, tak apa. Aku tidak menunggu lama kok." Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!"

Chanyeol mengambil sepeda Baekhyun dan menaiki sepeda biru yang terlihat sedikit feminim karena terdapat pita pada keranjang didepannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau naik?" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang karena Baekhyun tidak segera naik dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun buru buru mendekat dan duduk dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Pegangan yang erat, okay?"

"Ne~" Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun segera membawa tangannya untuk memegang kedua pinggiran seragam Chanyeol.

"Ck~ bukan begitu. Tapi seperti ini." Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar disekitar perutnya. Telak membuat Baekhyun merona padam.

Tangannya ia eratkan untuk melingkari perut Sunbaenya. Dari balik seragam itu Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau perut Sunbaenya ini sangat bagus. Tipikal perut coklat. Darah dalam tubuhnya jadi merinding ketika merasakan otot otot perut itu ketika Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari halaman Hangnam Highschool.

Gila. Apa Baekhyun baru menang lotre? Mendapat semua keberutungan karena pacar tampannya sungguh baik dan romantis. Ahh~ Baekhyun harus banyak banyak bersyukur setelah ini. Apalagi dengan perut coklat milik sunbaenya yang tampan yang tak lain adalah pacarnya.

.

.

 _ **Hari kedua**_.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Membuat Baekhyun masih malas malasan bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik kenyamanannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Beberapa kali mengerjap lucu untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang mulai masuk pada pandangannya.

Seperti biasa, hal pertama yang dia cari adalah ponsel.

Tapi berbeda dari hari sebelumnya yang akan diisi dengan stalking di instagram, kali ini Baekhyun membuka aplikasi KTalk miliknya.

Jari dan matanya fokus menelusuri sebuah nama. Sleepyhead.

Ada beberapa pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol semalam.

 **Sleepyhead: Baek?**

 **Sleepyhead: Kenapa tidak tidak dibalas? Kau sudah tidur?**

 **Sleepyhead: Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah.**

 **Sleepyhead: Selamat tidur, sayang.**

"Ahh. Aku pasti semalam ketiduran sampai lupa membalas pesan Chanyeol sunbae."

 **Hugmebaek: Selamat pagi Sunbae.**

 **Hugmebaek: Aku semalam ketiduran. Maaf.**

3 menit. Tidak ada balasan apapun. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi saja sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Chanyeol.

Setelah 20 menit menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan diri, Baek membawa dirinya untuk duduk diatas kasur empuknya. Masih berbalut bathrope, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya karena melihat ada sebuah pesan notifikasi.

 **Sleepyhead: Morning, my sunshine.**

 **Sleepyhead: Aku tau, tak apa. Kau pasti kelelahan.**

 **Sleepyhead: Apa yang akan pacarku lakukan hari ini?**

 **Hugmebaek: Sepertinya hanya akan dirumah saja.**

 **Sleepyhead: Tidak bermain dengan Kyungsoo?**

 **Hugmebaek: Tidak. Dia kencan dengan Kai sunbae. Huh irinya.**

 **Sleepyhead: Apa pacarku ingin berkencan juga?**

 **Hugmebaek: Uh, tidak tidak sunbae. Bukan begitu.**

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak pada Chanyeol karena bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Baekhyun paham bahwa mereka baru saja berpacaran, jadi dia juga tidak ingin untuk buru- buru berkencan.

Sebuah panggilan Kakao masuk. Itu dari ID milik Chanyeol.

"Hei, sunbae." Suaranya serak.

"Hei, selamat pagi. Ada apa dengan pacarku?"

"Eh? Aku baik kok. Tentang yang tadi—"

"Apa kau ingin berkencan juga?"

"Uh bukan begitu. Aku hanya bercanda saja kok tadi."

"Benarkah? tidak berbohong?"

"Ya sunbae. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Eoh, tapi sunbae—"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ada rencana hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengantar Dong Cheol Hyung ke stasiun. Setelah itu aku hanya akan dirumah. Ada apa?"

"Em, apa aku boleh bermain ke tempatmu?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah mengantar Hyung ke stasiun."

"Okay. Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa nanti."

"Okey. 2 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun menutup panggilan dari Chanyeol.

Rasanya senang sekali. Secara tidak langsung dia akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Ah~ kencan pertama.

Baekhyun segera menyibukkan diri dengan berlari turun dari kasurnya dan membuka lemarinya.

Oke, scene kenapa—tidak—punya—baju—yang—bagus dimulai.

.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu. Setelah membuat seluruh isi lemarinya berantakan karena memilih baju, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah kaus berwarna putih dengan sebuah kardigan berwarna baby blue dengan sebuah celana ripjeans panjang, Baekhyun segera menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Ibunya sibuk membereskan rumah. Sedangkan ayahnya sibuk dengan kegiatan berkebun.

Baekhyun menunggu pesan dari Chanyeol sambil sibuk meminum susu strobery.

 **Hugmebaek: Sunbae, apa kau sudah berangkat?**

 **Sleepyhead: Aku sudah di stasiun.**

 **Sleepyhead: Dong Cheol Hyung akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Tunggu aku, oke?**

 **Hugmebaek: Okey. Salam untuk Dong Cheol Hyung.**

 **Sleepyhead: Oke. :***

Sudah 1 jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol namun sunbaenya itu masih belum memberi kabar. Baekhyun sedikit cemas, takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, namun ia urungkan karena siapa tau Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan.

 **Sleepyhead: Aku sudah didepan.**

Baekhyun segera beranjak memakai sepatunya setelah melihat pesan yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Didepan rumahnya, Chanyeol sudah menunggu diatas sebuah vespa, dengan celana denim selutut dan sebuah hoodie hitam, memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut yang ditata menutup dahinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, apa kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan segera naik dibelakang Chanyeol.

.

.

20 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Setelah memarkirkan vespa miliknya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya naik beberapa anak tangga.

Kawasan itu tidak cukup mewah, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman karena banyak pepohonan dan juga terawat dengan baik.

"Ayo naik!"

Sepanjang menaiki tangga, Chanyeol tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Dia terus saja menautkan kedua tangan itu.

Setelah melewati 2 pintu, di pintu ketiga Chanyeol berhenti. Dia mulai memasukkan password kunci flat itu dan dalam 5 detik pintunya terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung saja masuk dan menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk kedalam flat sederhana itu.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Baekhyun diajak untuk duduk diruang tamu flat milik Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu luas tapi menurut Baekhyun, flat milik Chanyeol sangat rapi dan nyaman. Ruangan itu tidak banyak perabot, cuma ada satu tv, dan sebuah sofa panjang, meja kecil didepannya dan sebuah rak disampingnya terdapat beberapa tumpukan buku milik Dong Cheol Hyung.

"Maaf, tempatku tidak sebagus milikmu, Baek."

"Tak apa. Ini sangat nyaman."

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan gestur berkata 'tunggu sebentar' dan kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. Masih terlihat dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, sunbaenya itu sibuk memilih sesuatu di dalam lemari es.

Baekhyun duduk disofa panjang sambil memandang sekeliling. Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan dua buah bir ditangannya.

"Eh, apa beer tidak apa apa? Kurasa Dong Cheol Hyung belum berbelanja jadi kami tidak punya susu atau jus."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab Chanyeol.

Setelah memberikan beer itu, Chanyeol menyusul duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau tinggal berdua dengan Dong Cheol Hyung?"

"Uh hum."

Baekhyun tidak kembali bertanya. Dia menyesap beer yang disuguhkan oleh Chanyeol.

Rasanya sedikit menggelitik.

Baekhyun bukan belum pernah meminum beer, hanya saja dia tidak suka minuman jenis ini.

"Apa kau mau melihat kamarku?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut untuk mengikuti menuju kamarnya.

"Here you go. Kau memasuki ruangan dimana semua keajaiban bisa terjadi."

Baek tersenyum dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak begitu besar. Hanya berukuran 3x4 meter, dengan sebuah single bed dengan sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah lemari. Disudut kamarnya sebuah gitar berdiri apik. Dinding kamarnya ditempeli dengen beberapa poster band barat. Disana ada sebuah jendela. Membuat ruangan sedikit bercahaya jika gorden itu dibuka.

Aroma kamar Chanyeol, sangat Chanyeol sekali. Seperti aroma musk, kopi, dan citrus. Baekhyun sangat suka dengan aroma ini. Dia bahkan bisa berlama lama berada disini.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke dinding dekat lemari. Disana terdapat beberapa foto saat Chanyeol masih kecil. Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangnya. Masih dengan menggunakan hoodie, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kantong celananya.

Baekhyun mengamati satu persatu foto yang terpasang apik di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Ada satu foto yang menarik atensi Baekhyun. Itu adalah foto saat Chanyeol masih kecil dulu.

"Woa, apa ini benar benar Park Chanyeol sunbae?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat melihat foto itu.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tapi ada senyum dibalik itu.

"Aigoo, ini sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah pipi itu, tembam sekali seperti mochi." Baekhyun antusias mengamati foto masa kecil Chanyeol. "Aigoo, dan apa ini?" Baek menunjuk ke arah perut pada foto Chanyeol. "Perutmu sangat gembil, sunbae."

Baekhyun tertawa sampai mulutnya pegal dan matanya keluar air mata.

"Aish." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun karena gemas akan kegirangan Baekhyun.

"Coba aku lihat, apa sekarang perut itu masih gembil?" Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menarik narik hoodie milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seketika menghindar dengan mundur beberapa langkah dan menahan tangan Baekhyun agar tidak menarik hoodie yang ia pakai.

"Ayolah sunbae, aku sangat penasaran, hehehe." Baekhyun terus memaksa.

"Aish, hentikan Baek." Chanyeol melangkah mundur karena Baekhyun terus mendesaknya. "Arra, arra."

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Seketika Baekhyun jadi gugup. Pasalnya jarak keduanya begitu dekat bahkan kedua ujung kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pada kedua manik Baekhyun secara intens. Menelusuri setiap inci pada wajah dihadapannya. Matanya yang kecil dengan tatapan sayu. Bola matanya coklat bening dan begitu cerah. Hidung mungilnya seakan terdapat shimmer yang berkilauan. Atau bibirnya, yang tipis dan berwarna merah sedikit pucat membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengecupnya. Seperti lolipop strawberry yang manis. Ah, Chanyeol mati matian menahan hasratnya yang tiba tiba ingin sekali mengecup bibir manis laki laki didepannya ini.

"S-sunbae."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghindari tatapan Chanyeol tapi seolah kedua maniknya terkunci rapat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit menakutkan.

"Heum? Kau ingin melihat perutku kan?"

"N-ne." Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar kegugupan yang tampak pada suara Baekhyun. "A-aku hanya—"

Dengan secepat kilat dia mengecup bibir milik Baekhyun. "Berhentilah gugup." Chanyeol mengecup lagi bibir itu.

Baekhyun membola. Darah dalam tubuhnya seolah berpacu dan berkumpul pada kedua pipinya. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Aish, Chanyeol sunbae memang benar benar sialan. Kenapa dia sangat manis seperti ini. Dan kenapa dia harus mengambil ciuman pertama miliknya dengan cara yang spontan seperti itu? Baekhyun melirik kesegala arah asal tidak pada manik mata Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa diam?" Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baek?"

"Ne~ tak apa sunbae. Lagian sunbae kan pacarku. Jadi aku rasa tidak apa apa kalau sunbae mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Baekhyun berujar dengan sedikit aegyo lucu.

Membuat Chanyeol gemas hampir mati.

"Aigoo, pacarku memang sangat imut. Aku sangat sangat menyukai Byun Baekhyun."

Cupp~

"Kita impas. Wlee~"

Baekhyun yang malu malu dengan sedikit berjinjit berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi Chanyeol, segera berlari keluar menghindari kejaran Chanyeol.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah berjam jam Baekhyun berada dikediaman Chanyeol. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Nintendo di ruang tamu.

"Aku bosan." Baekhyun meletakkan konsol games yang dia pegang.

"Kau bosan? Apa ingin ganti permainan?"

Chanyeol ikut meletakkan konsol gamenya dan beralih menghadap Baekhyun.

Bukan jawaban yang diberikan, melainkan sebuah pelukan yang disematkan tiba tiba. Baekhyun tanpa aba aba memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau oke?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Sunbae?"

"Heum?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat menyukai sunbae."

"Seberapa suka?"

"Sangat sangat sangat suka. Bahkan hatiku hampir meledak karena sangat menyukai sunbae."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Bibirnya ia bawa untuk mengecup bibir milik Chanyeol.

Kecupan kupu kupu.

Chanyeol menyambut dengan senang hati karena siapa yang akan menolak ciuman dari Baekhyun? Bibirnya bahkan selembut permen kapas dan semanis gula-gula.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun saat sikecil itu tak henti hentinya mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergetar diseluruh aliran darahnya. Baru pertama kali dia mendapatlan ciuman seperti ini. Rasanya sangat basah dan luar biasa. Perlahan Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Lidah Chanyeol perlahan menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Bibir bagian atasnya dikulum oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapatkan pelukannya. Ingin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Baekh?" Dia meminta ijin agar Baekhyun mau membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Dengan sedikit tarikan pada bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun melenguh dan segera Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga milik Baekhyun.

"Eungh~" Chanyeol membawa lidahnya untuk membelit dan berputar diantara lidah milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan mendesah pelan.

Desahan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin intens memainkan bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya perlahan turun ke arah pinggul Baekhyun. Mencengkeram erat dan mengelus pinggul itu.

"Angh~ Sunhbae~" Lenguhan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol makin bernafsu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Ia bawa tangan Baekhyun untuk mengalung di lehernya.

Mulutnya beralih menuju sudut bibir Baekhyun, perlahan turun sampai pada perpotongan leher, menyesapnya perlahan hingga membuat sebuah kissmark kecil keunguan.

Baekhyun sudah kalang kabut dengan nafsunya, membuka kardigannya. Menyisakan baju kausnya yang tipis dan sedikit berantakan. Pun Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama, mulai membuka Hoodie dan kaus hitam didalamnya. Membuat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun sedikit membola saat mengetahui perut Chanyeol seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Perut rata coklat. Astaga Baekhyun ingin menjilati itu semua.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring disofa. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan nafas yang setengah setengah.

"Sunbae?"

"Jangan takut okay, aku tidak akan kelewatan." Chanyeol menenangkan dengan mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti kesayanganku."

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Keduanya saling melumat dan tenggelam dengan hasrat masing-masing. Chanyeol terus melesakkan cumbuannya pada perpotongan leher dan sekitaran telinga Baekhyun. Geli dan nikmat merambati jiwa Baekhyun.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan keluar dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya kepanasan terbakar nafsu. Kakinya saling menggesek melampiaskan kenikmatan surgawi karena lehernya yang dikerjai Chanyeol.

"Eungh— sunbae~"

Tanpa sengaja lutunya menggesek selatan Chanyeol.

"Ouh, Baekh. Yash, disitu sayang."

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya menggesek lutunya perlahan pada gundukan dibalik celana Chanyeol saat tangan Chanyeol mulai menggerayang dibalik kaus yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun.

Sentuhan tangan kasar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin meninggi. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh kejantanan yang masih tertutupi oleh celana sialannya.

"Ya, sayang. Seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol kebawah dan keatas. Sesekali menggesek dan meremas gundukan itu gemas.

"Ouh yah— sialan, Baek." Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari atas Baekhyun ketika dirasa hasratnya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Sunbae~" Sebelum Chanyeol benar beranjak, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun beranjak mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk. Perlahan Baekhyun turun untuk berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya perlahan dibawa pada gundukan dihadapannya.

Jarinya menari diatas gundukan itu, mengurutnya dari luar celana dengan perlahan. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Chanyeol, kancing celana itu berhasil terlepas dan Chanyeol membantu untuk menurunkan sedikit celana dan boxernya kebawah.

Gembungan itu terbebas. Kejantanan Chanyeol tegak menjulang. Tidak terlalu besar tapi itu lebih besar dari milik Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan ukiran urat dan otot yang mengitari seluruh kejantanan perkasa milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Perlahan ia mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol. Mulai dari pangkalnya. Menyentuh twinball milik Chanyeol. Jari jari lentiknya mengurut otot otot yang menonjol diantara kulit kejantanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengecup lubang kencing Chanyeol. Meniup dan menijlat seolah itu adalah sebuah manisan paling manis dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol gemetaran saat Baekhyun mulai menjilati seluruh kejantanannya.

Perlahan dengan dorongan dari tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanan Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Satu kali hisapan dan memnbiarkan kejantanan itu kembali terlepas. Ia kembali mengecupi setiap inci kejantanan Chanyeol.

Sebuah surga yang baru saja Baekhyun rasakan. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dia disana dengan memejamkan mata, mimik wajahnya menampilkan kenikmatan. Bibirnya mendesis dan melenguh.

Baekhyun mulai menghisap lagi kejantanan Chanyeol. Perlahan lahan semakin lama semakin intens. Pipinya mempout dan menggembung seiring pergerakan dan hisapan yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol diatas sana sedikit mengerang ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menggunakan giginya untuk menggesek kulit kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Eungh— Baek, jangan terlalu banyak dengan gigi."

Baekhyun menghentikan hisapannya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol. Tangannya masih mengurutnya intens.

"Maaf. Haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Ani. Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali mengerjai kejantanannya.

"Eungh-ya, sayang. Kau pintar. Ahh ya sedikit lagi."

Baekhyun seolah menemukan ritme gerakannya. Hisap-jilat-hisap-urut-hisap.

"Baekh— akh—" Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun kuat saat sebuah bintang dan cahaya putih terang masuk kedalam penglihatannya.

Dia meledak dalam kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan. Hatinya berdetak tak beraturan. Seluruh darah seperti terpompa pada kinerja jantungnya. Matanya terbalik menjadi putih karena kenikmatan yang menyerang bertubi tubi.

Ini adalah blowjob terhebat yang pernah dia rasakan.

Baekhyun mengecupi kejantanan Chanyeol yang setengah tegak. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap sudut sudut bibirnya. Beberapa kali lidahnya menjilat sperma Chanyeol yang masih berceceran disekitar mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang telah kembali kedunia, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk dia bawa kepangkuannya. Baekhyun sendiri mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Chanyeol.

Dia mengecupi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dari mulai kedua kelopak mata hingga ujung dagunya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menepis jarak keduanya dan mencium dalam bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sunbae."

.

.

Wkwk. Gimana? Hehe.

Diend-in engga nih?

Terimakasih untuk review yang sudah masuk. I luv you guys 😘


	6. NOTE

hey guys, aku kembali.

ini bukan update kok. cuman sekedar menginfokan kalau ada sequel dari _Sleepyhead and Hugmebaek._

ngga banyak sih, aku ambil pov dari Baekhyun untuk chap 1. dan aku berencana untuk membuat _twoshoot_ . untuk chap 2 akan aku ambil dari pov Chanyeol.

terimakasih sebelumnya untuk segala dukungan dari kalian. review fav dan follow. aku luarbiasa bahagia pas tau tanggapan kalian untuk cerita Sleepyhead dan Hugmebaek sangat baik. lebih dari yg aku ekspektasikan.

so, here you go, pergi ke profilku, dan cek cerita **_Be With U._**

 ** _sarangaaaaaaaeeee_**


End file.
